


Romantic espionage

by Wordmaker123



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: College AU, Domestic af, F/F, Gert and Chase are little shits, Nico knows all, Not so sneaky Karolina, Valentine's Day Fluff, established Deanoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordmaker123/pseuds/Wordmaker123
Summary: Nico hated Valentine's Day. Karolina was going to change that with a little help from Gert and Chase.





	Romantic espionage

**Prompt - _'vday deanoru fic?'_**

* * *

 

“Can you believe anyone actually likes that crap?”

Karolina smiled into her textbook as Nico’s exasperated voice pierced the comfortable quiet of their living room. They had been dating for eight months and living together for even longer. A long enough time for Karolina to grow used to all of her girlfriend’s quirks, like how whenever she found anything on the television mildly annoying she would be very vocal about it. 

Anything from irritating advertising jingles to her favourite character in a show being killed off would result in some choice words being aimed at the screen. After a while Karolina had learned to take the questions rhetorically which was why she went back to her reading without a reply. 

She barely got halfway through the next paragraph before another scoff came from Nico, this one so loud that it had Karolina glancing away from the text. 

Nico was sprawled lazily on the sofa, her feet barely even reaching the edge, something that Karolina had always been jealous of. Her shorter girlfriend could stretch out as much as she wanted without any discomfort but if Karolina tried to nap on the couch, like Nico often did her feet would dangle precariously. She couldn’t even tease Nico about her height because she always held the issue smugly over her head. 

The remote was hanging limply from her hand as her face became even more disgruntled due to whatever she was watching. 

Curiosity got the better of Karolina and she abandoned her books on the breakfast bar in favour of joining Nico on the sofa. She lifted Nico’s legs and plopped down next to her, replacing them on her lap once she was comfortable. 

Nico didn’t shift her irritated focus from the television. Karolina turned to see what was bothering her this time. 

“I mean really? It’s all so cheesy.” Nico sighed as her eyes remained locked.

On the screen was one of those typical adverts that came around on valentines day, Karolina theorised that it was likely for a supermarket. It showed a man wearing a tuxedo proposing to a woman in the middle of a shopping aisle and then then the entire staff bursting into an impromptu dance routine. 

Karolina secretly thought it was sweet but she could agree that it was a bit too over the top. 

“Yeah, the flash mob was a bit much.” she hummed and grinned cheekily down at Nico. 

“It’s not even that. The whole holiday is just a farce for guys to basically bribe their girlfriends to have sex with them and companies to sell stupid shit,” Nico pointed at the television that now displayed the words ‘Valentine’s Day meal deal for only $6’ in the corner, “like that. Prove your love for only six dollars.” Nico mocked. 

“I didn’t realise you hated it that much…” Karolina frowned as she watched the couple on the screen kiss in the midst of the flash mob. They looked cute.

“Yeah, it’s so stupid. I never celebrate it.” Nico informed her without moving her attention from the screen, if she had she might have noticed the growing look of disappointment on Karolina’s face. “Once Alex tried to give me lingerie and let’s just say we broke up for a good reason. Boys are dumb.”

“Yep, totally.” Karolina answered quickly, her voice coming out a couple pitches higher than usual.

“Thank god I’m bisexual.” Nico laughed and wiggled her feet teasingly on Karolina’s lap.

Karolina bit the inside of her cheek and made a mental note to cancel her order from Victoria’s Secret as soon as possible. 

* * *

The next morning Karolina slipped out of bed carefully in an effort to not wake Nico and quickly got ready for the day. Another of Nico’s quirks was that she had a tendency to react violently to being woken up. The first accidental elbow to her stomach had Karolina being as cautious as a bomb disposal officer before eight.

Her first lecture didn’t start until eleven so she texted Gert to meet her at the campus coffee shop. The conversation didn’t go smoothly, as per usual, but she eventually managed to convince her.

_ Gert! Can you meet me down at Harry’s in ten minutes? xx _

**_No._ **

_ Please?? I have something really important to talk to you about? xx _

**_No. Let me sleep._ **

_ :(  _

_ I’ll buy you a muffin! Pleeeease? x _

**_What do you want?_ **

_ To talk! Please? It’s about relationships...xx _

**_Trouble in paradise?_ **

No!!! Just come please!! X

**_Ugh. Omw, you owe me a muffin._ **

_ :D _

_ Thank you!!! Xx  _

 

It was almost half an hour after the final text that Karolina finally spotted the distinct flash of purple hair entering the coffee shop. She waved her hand in the air to make herself noticeable.

Gert walked further into the small seating area and Karolina smiled gratefully only for the smile to drop when she noticed her dragging another familiar person in behind her. 

“What’s he doing here?” Karolina protested as Gert and Chase dropped down into the seats opposite her. 

“Hey! I’m right here.” Chase cried out indignantly through a mouthful of the muffin she had bought for Gert. Karolina had no clue how he had managed to steal it and eat it so quickly without her noticing. Gert snatched the remaining half of the muffin from his hands with a fond roll of her eyes. 

“He wanted a muffin too.” Gert shrugged as Chase somehow acquired Karolina’s cup and took a sip of her drink before his face scrunched up in disgust. He pushed the cup back at her whilst swiping at his tongue.

“Gross, what is that?” 

“Honey citrus mint tea.” Gert answered before Karolina could. Karolina shot her a questioning look. “You’re predictable,” Gert raised a knowing eyebrow, “It’s how I know you’re freaking out about Valentine’s Day.” 

Karolina wanted to rub the superior look Gert was wearing off her face but instead she just sighed and nodded resignedly. 

“Nico hates it!” She moaned sadly and allowed her head to drop down onto the table with a thud. They allowed her to wallow in self pity for a few moments before she felt she felt a chunk of muffin land on her head. With a glare at Chase, she untangled the crumbs from her hair and threw it back at him. He seemed unphased.

“You know Gert used to hate Valentine’s Day too. I managed to change that...” Chase explained, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he wrapped an arm around his now scowling girlfriend.

“I didn’t hate Valentine’s Day! I hated the heteronormativity of it and the gender roles it reinforced!” Gert argued even as she leaned further into his side. “And don’t you dare tell her that story.” She poked him warningly in the ribs.

“What story?” Karolina regarded the flush on Gert’s cheeks curiously as she directed her question at Chase.

“Well it all started with a pair of boxers bedazzled with heart shaped-”   


The slap Chase received to the back of his head and the cry of ‘Never mind!’ from Karolina effectively shut him up.

“Let’s just say all it takes is a little wooing and she’ll come round.” Chase winked whilst rubbing the back of his head.

“Wooing?” Karolina repeated slowly as she took a long sip of her tea.

“Yeah, of the sexual kind.” Chase stated smugly only to shoved off his chair by Gert. Karolina choked on the mouthful of tea.

“No, definitely not of that kind.” Gert scolded him as she reached around to pat Karolina on the back, half heartedly trying to save the mortified girl’s life. 

Once Chase had reclaimed his place at the table and Karolina had finally caught her breath again, Gert continued.

“He’s kind of right though,” Gert held up her hands quickly when Karolina began to splutter again, “not like that! Though you really should become more comfortable discussing intimacy, Karolina. It’s only natural.” Gert lectured.

“The point, Gert?” Karolina muttered as she slouched down embarrassedly in her seat. Her eyes darted around the coffee shop to the old couple sitting a few tables down, both staring after the scene Chase had made. 

“The point is that maybe you should start small. There’s still a week until Valentine’s so why don’t you test the waters and if she reacts badly back off.” 

Karolina mulled it over. She really did like Valentine’s Day and she wanted Nico to as well. She wanted them to have the perfect day full of romance but the last thing she would ever want to do was make her girlfriend uncomfortable. Starting small seemed like the safest way to avoid any of that whilst still adding a little extra love to their days. 

“Or you could just order some sex toys.” Surprisingly it was Gert that had spoken. The old couple turned to glare at them and Karolina sank further into her seat, wishing the floor would swallow her up. Gert accepted Chase’s high five as they walked out, tutting about disrespectful teenagers as they exited. 

* * *

The plan didn’t work. Karolina wasn’t sure why she was even surprised anymore. Gert and Chase were definitely not the epitome of a ‘perfect relationship’ so she really didn’t know why she thought going to them for advice would be a good idea. In their first year of ‘dating’ they broke up way too many times to count.

Over the next few days after her impromptu meeting with Gert she had performed some ‘romantic espionage’, as she had labelled it in her mind. She had secretly been placing little gifts in places Nico would find them and watching for a reaction. A box of chocolates here and some flowers there. It didn’t garner much of a reaction.

She had given a small black teddy bear, it reminded her of Nico, to the barista at Nico’s favourite coffee shop and told him to give it to Nico when she arrived, he made her give him a generous tip but agreed eventually. Karolina had observed through the window as he handed her the toy only to duck down quickly when Nico turned on her heel to scan the area.

Karolina hid in a doorway as her girlfriend exited with a coffee cup in one hand and more importantly, no bear in the other. She marched back into the shop and shot the barista a questioning look. He absently pointed at the trash can by the door and she peered inside to find glass brown eyes staring up at her. 

She pulled him out with a frown and brushed him off, earning some strange looks from the other patrons. Karolina was pretty sure the same old couple that had tutted at her a few days ago were there again. 

When Karolina arrived back at their apartment that evening she found Nico preparing dinner. She offered to help but was waved off with a scoff.

“I’d prefer it to be edible.” It was said in a teasing tone but Karolina knew she meant it. She huffed and instead wrapped her arms around Nico’s waist as she stirred, the shorter girl leaning back against her as she hummed contentedly. “Something weird happened today. Actually the last few days have been pretty weird.” Nico informed her whilst twisting Karolina’s loose braid around her finger.

“Weird like what?” 

“Like someone has been giving me chocolates and flowers since Monday. Today I got a bear.” 

Karolina stilled.

“Oh really?” She struggled to keep her voice impassive. 

Nico, however, mistook the tightening of Karolina’s arms around her for something other than her being a terrible liar. “Don’t worry. I’ve been throwing them away.” Nico assured her. She turned in Karolina’s arms to smirk up at her. “No need to be jealous.” Nico added, tapping the now sullen looking Karolina on the nose. 

“I’m not!” Karolina protested. Judging by the smugness on Nico’s face, she didn’t believe her. There was a long pause before Karolina continued. “Do you know who it was that gave them to you?” 

Nico’s lips twitch yet again as she arched her eyebrow. 

_ “I’m not jealous _ .” Karolina exclaimed, untangling her arms from around Nico just so she could fling them upwards. This plan had backfired.

“Whatever you say, sweetie.” Nico agreed, the sarcasm clear in her voice as she turned away to stir the dinner again. 

“I’m not! Why on earth would I be jealous of myself.” Karolina paused as her brain caught up with what she had just said. “Uh-I mean…” Nico slowly turned to face her with a triumphant grin, her eyes twinkling mischievously in a way that immediately had Karolina’s mouth dropping open. “ _ You knew! _ ” She accused, outrage at the situation clear on her face.

“Duh.” Nico stated with an eye roll. 

“But-I-when? How?” Karolina spluttered.

“Just intuition. Plus the barista totally snitched on you. He said to leave a bigger tip next time.” Nico shrugged. Karolina made a mental note to never tip him again. 

Nico allowed Karolina to process the revelation that she had been betrayed for a few moments as she turned off the hob. She then pulled her girlfriend down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to do the Valentine’s thing?” she questioned as she pulled away.

“You said you didn’t like it.” 

“So you thought you’d sneak around?” The idea didn’t sound that great when Nico said it in that incredulous tone.

“It was Gert and Chase’s idea.” Karolina quickly defended with small smile.

“Of course it was.” Nico sighed exasperatedly. “Next time just talk to me about it. You know I would have made an exception for you. Honestly, I think I might actually enjoy spending Valentine’s day with you. Even if it is a corporate money machine.” Nico told her and then instantly regretted it when Karolina began to squeal and call her cute of all things.

“Okay, enough sappiness. Let’s talk about the Victoria’s secret order I saw you cancelled on our search history.” Nico’s words instantly put a stop to Karolina’s teasing. 

“ _ You saw that?” _   


“I re-ordered it.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu with your prompts @karolinasjeans
> 
> Also I know it's like half an hour late but It's still Valentine's somewhere so I'm counting it.
> 
> P.s - I haven't had time to reply to any comments for a while and i'm really sorry but I promise i'll get to them over the weekend!


End file.
